Silent Shadow
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A fic one shot 1827... please do not expect too much from it. I wrote it in a confused state - - One shot.


**Silent Shadow**

I took on to a liking for the small infant born. His big brown eyes made him look more like a girl than a boy. From the very moment I made that vow to watch over him and protect him from afar, I have sealed my fate. A devil can never attach itself to a human unless bound by a contract. If a devil attaches itself to a human willingly, he will gradually lose his powers and eventually die. I had been doomed the moment I attached myself with that boy without a contract.

_17 years later..._

"Argh! I'm late again! Alaude sempai will never forgive me!" the brunette cried. He ran to school as fast as possible, trying to avoid a certain blonde haired prefect.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Alaude growled. Tsuna froze like a rabbit in danger.

"You are late for five times in a row now... I will bite you to death!"

"Hiee!" Tsuna screamed and closed his eyes waiting for the impact of Alaude's punch. Instead, he heard a dull thud and Alaude had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

Tsuna wondered what happened but brushed it off and the thought now at the back of his mind. Getting to class was his first priority.

I watched him scramble off and clumsily made his way to class.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

"Kufufu~ what a scary expression you have there, skylark..." Mukuro, another devil appeared. I hated him with all my heart. He had stolen my prey before and I had not gotten even with him. Tsuna was not safe in his presence so I do my best to never leave his side. However, when it involves dealing with a pineapple haired devil, things are often easier said than done.

"So I see you haven't given up on him yet," Mukuro said. "Hn." I replied.

"You know you will really die if you don't give up on this foolishness," he told me. It may be true that he was my rival but there was truth in what he said. For 17 years I had used my powers to protect the small boy. 17 years and my power had become only two-third of what it originally was. Sure it may keep the low ranked devils away but for another noble devil like me to fight against me I will surely suffer heavy casualties. It worried me greatly about not being able to live long enough to protect the boy till the end and the thought of leaving him open to the taking of other devils scared me badly.

All these times I had only been the shadow in the dark following behind him. He was like the light that was pure, like an angel in human form. I couldn't bring myself to let any harm befall him. I could not allow my tainted and filthy existence tarnish that purity. I will do everything in my power to shield him from harm.

_3 months later…_

A strange baby came to Tsuna's house claiming to be his tutor and I had a hard time protecting the boy from harm. Apparently the boy was a candidate for the next Mafia boss of Vongola. I decided that in order to protect him, I had to be by him. I summoned a high levelled spell to transform my appearance into a human. I took on the appearance of Alaude with the exception that my hair and eyes remained black, as a reminder to my true identity. I murdered Alaude and the entire group of useless humans he mingled with and ordered to do his dirty deeds.

I then summoned all the lower levelled devils to pose as humans and took over the discipline committee. It was a perfect identity to protect my human. However, I did not expect for Mukuro to take on human form as well.

We fought and I was defeated because he was a stronger devil than I was. However, I felt that he meant no harm to the human I was fond of. Mukuro only said he made a contract with a human girl who required him to be human. The said girl was Chrome, also the mist guardian of Vongola, and I wondered how such a frail human actually survived.

Somehow I was pulled into the human's family as a Cloud guardian. I was actually secretly pleased as it gave me a chance to get closer to the boy. As a devil, I got my powers from taking human lives. It was a great opportunity for me to build back my power while watching over the brunette. I worked hard at it and soon became the strongest guardian in the family.

_10 years later…_

When he told me about the plan to die and bring his past self into the future to save everyone, I did not agree to it immediately. I did not want to risk losing him. However, seeing as to how hopeful he was I could not reject him. He died and I felt part of me going with him as well. Then I saw his past self which reminded me of the time I had just transformed and was getting used to living as a human. I swore to protect him and I vouched to help him get stronger.

He won eventually and had gotten a lot stronger. However, the light within him had never wavered. In fact it seemed as if the more he got stuck in the mud, the brighter the light was. He reminded me of the lotus that grew in the mud but still remained untainted through it all. It was beautiful, just like him. I found myself growing weaker day by day as he became stronger.

_15 years later…_

By now, I was barely keeping up with the daily activities of a devil. I no longer was able to withstand the sunlight and I was always weak. I had become a prey for all the lesser devils and to keep Tsuna, the boy I was attached to, form worrying about me, I decided to leave entirely. I disappeared and waited for my death.

What I did not expect was for Mukuro to come and find me. Not only that. He had also contacted Tsuna and the boy came to my side. I tried to hold on for months, hoping to recover but I knew it was pointless.

As my end neared I decided to tell the boy who was now a man the truth.

"Tsunayoshi…" I called out. The man came closer.

"Yes, Hibari-san."

I could feel my eyes closing but I forced myself to stay conscious as I explained to him about how I met him for the first time and how I had always been the shadow.

"I know all that Hibari-san," he told me when I finished. I was shocked. How?

"Mukuro had told me everything. But I want to know," Tsuna continued. "How does Hibari-san feel about me?"

I hesitated to answer his question. My time was almost up. I knew that if I told him the truth I would make him feel heartbroken and guilty when I died. So I decided to lie. "I have only seen you as a form of entertainment."

Tsuna however, did not feel betrayed or show any sign that he believed what I said. He asked a question that broke my heart. "If that is so, then why are you leaving me?"

I cried for the first time in my life. My tears scalded my human skin. "I hate you, Tsunayoshi. I hate you so much, that's why I need to leave you." I laughed bitterly without any trace of humour. It's ironic how I'm a devil who is supposed to be evil. How is it possible for a creature so dark like me to fall in love? It's such a stupid dream… if only I had time to explore this new emotion. I suppose it's too late now.

I closed my eyes at last and all I hear was the screaming and crying of the human I fell in love with. My body was slowly turning cold but I could only hear him saying "Hibari-san! Please don't leave me… I love you!"

My cold heart warmed at those words I longed to hear. I loved him as well, if only I could tell him that but I suppose it would be a foolish thing to do, a devil cannot love after all.

I am reminded of a story I read before.

"_A boy loved a girl but the girl didn't mind. One day the boy fell sick and was dying. The girl cried and asked the boy 'Why are you leaving me?' The boy smiled and replied 'So that I can become an angel and stay by your side forever.'" _

Thinking about the story was stupid. I am a devil. There's no way I can become an angel and stay by his side, as much as I want to. I wish I could reply something along the line of being someone to protect him forever when I die but that will never happen.

I didn't know what happened but then a saw a flash of bright light that blinded me. Only when I opened my eyes did I see a large door in front of me.

"Where is this?" I asked. I suppose it must be the end. I was about to accept my fate and go pass the door in front of me when I heard crying. I turned around to see Tsunayoshi, the love of my life and death, crying his heart out. I saw him wailing over my dead body. I promised to never leave him but I'm the one going back on that promise.

I saw how my human object of affection tried to kill himself and join me in death. I witnessed how he went insane and hugged my dead body. Then I saw those tears fall and the light in his eyes were no longer there. A dark shadow crept into them. The smile that had always been brilliant was nowhere to be seen. I knew I had to return to his side and so I denied the chance to end my suffering.

The moment my resolve and decision were made, I was pulled back to another world and I felt so heavy. I opened my eyes and saw myself in a completely different surrounding. I scanned the new environment and noticed something. Everything seemed familiar. Also, I realised I now had a shadow! Did that mean…

I quickly rushed to the nearest reflective surface that was the window and saw that my reflection no longer revealed an image of my devil form. It was a flection of a human me. I'm human!

I quickly opened the door and nearly bumped into someone. The person, I recognised, was the human Tsunayoshi who looked like he was only fourteen. My heart leapt for joy. Did a miracle take place?

Without thinking, I hugged the human tightly.

He stared at me shocked. "Hi-Hibari-san…"

I shut him up with a kiss. There was nothing more precious than him and the non-existent God had given me another chance to stay by my love's side. I will not let the chance pass me by again. This time I will get it right.

I will love Tsunayoshi with all my life and protect him. Nothing else mattered any more.

"Tsunayoshi, I love you too," I whispered before enjoying the feel of the boy in my arms. It just felt so right.

I belonged at last. The silent shadow was no more.

**Author's Note: I know this is abrupt and all… I wrote this somewhat confused because of my own heart. I know that Hibari and Tsuna are both OOC so please don't expect too much from this fic… I'll be concentrating on finishing my 1869 fic first before the Col x Lal one… *sigh***

**Thank you for reading this lousy fic and also… if you think it is even a little better than lousy do review! I love reviews~ :3**


End file.
